


It's okay, I'm here.

by MrsBeatles



Series: No more nightmares [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBeatles/pseuds/MrsBeatles
Summary: Lena has a nightmare and calls Kara to make sure that she's okay.





	It's okay, I'm here.

Cold… that was all that Lena could feel. The rain poured against her skin, her knees hurted so much she could barely take it. But the only thing she could think about was the body in her arms. Kara’s body laid lifeless between her hands, her tears dropped onto the blonde’s suit.

People passed by but nobody seemed to notice them in the middle of the street. Lex’s laugh sound loudly in her head, time passed without notice and she could only cry, regretting about not telling her feelings to Kara. Her everlasting secret love. Lena pressed Kara’s body to hers one last time, wishing she could feel a single heartbeat… but there wasn’t.

She woke up screaming at her own bed, her eyes watered from the crying she never noticed. It was a nightmare. Just that, everything is fine. She thought to herself in the middle of that silent night, looking at the clock on her nightstand. 3 o’clock in the morning. Her heart was beating fast, there was no way she was sleeping again without knowing if Kara was alright.

Dialing her number quickly when the blonde finally picked up.  
-Lee, are you okay? What time is it?

-Yes, yes i’m fine. I just had a nightmare about you and I wanted to make sure you were okay.- she said, her voice revealing that she had been crying.- Sorry i woke you up in the middle of the night.

-It’s fine, really. Are you okay? Do you want me to come to your place? You sound shaken.

-I really don’t want to bother you…

-Hey, listen, I’m already getting out of bed, is your window open?- Kara said, putting on some shoes.

-It is always open, just in case…

-Good, i’m on my way.- she said, hanging the phone while taking off. In exactly one minute, Kara walked through Lena’s bedroom. The brunette eyes shot open as she nearly ran to embrace her friend. Kara catched her middle way, putting her arms around her waist and lifting her up a little bit.

-Hey hey…-Kara tried calming her down as she felt Lena sobbing in her shoulder.- It’s okay, I’m here and we are fine.

-It was horrible… I-i thought i lost you.- Lena said, crying uncontrollably. Feeling Kara body against her began to calm her.

-oh honey, i’m so sorry.- whispering in her ear while caressing Lena’s back. - Come on, let’s get you to bed again, I’m staying over tonight.- With no effort she pick Lena up so the brunette could taggle her legs on the blonde waist. She walked slowly to the bed and putted the CEO down on the sheets. Lena had stopped crying, she was just jumpy. Kara crawled beside her in bed and pressed her front into Lena’s back, hugging her from behind. Lena held onto her arms strongly.  
-It’s okay, baby. I’m right here and i’m not going anywhere, I promise.- Pressing a soft kiss behind Lena’s ear as they fell back asleep.


End file.
